Minions of Chaos
by mew 8675
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic, so if it stinks im sorry. have fun reading it! I will update.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it and if you don't……. well im sorry.

I do not own Runescape, nor do I even own my own house. Please r&r!

Chapter 1

Prolouge

Imagine this picture. A sunny day in varrock, the smell of fresh baked food lingers in the air. People are talking, merchants are opening up their stalls. All is peaceful. This is the time when the Minions of Chaos strike.

A guard is standing by the Varrock East bank. He yawns, surveying the morning around him. He hears foot steps behind him, but before he can turn around, a steel dagger slits his throat. He falls to the grass, gasping his last breath, his blood mixing with the morning dew.

"The east gate has been neutralized, move in." Saying this was a general in the notoriously unfamous Minions of Chaos clan. These devilish worshipers all wore steel, with blood from their enemies decorating their armor.

Suddenly a whole wave of Chaos Minions charge in through the East gate. They knock down the bank doors and begin looting the place, killing all in sight. As soon as it started, the Minions are out of Varrock, heading back to their HQ in the deep, deep wilderness…….

That's the end of chapter one, I hope you liked it. If you want to be in the story, as a warrior, or a member of the Chaos clan, please post. Tell me if you do or don't mind dying, if you do not post on this I probably will have you end up dead……so please remember this.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own runescape ok?

Chapter 2

Devilish Intentions

You may be wondering, why is this clan so ferocious? Well I have an anwser for you! A recruiter goes to Lumbridge, and spots out worthy noob players, and teleports them to the deep wilderness. There the flames of Zamorak spell are cast on them all day, until they become feroucious, they train with abbysal type whips made of bronze, slashing new players, until they are incredibly powerful, then they are sent out to kill.

In this clan, the more you kill the more you are tortured, and to them torture is like reward, it makes them stronger. The clan has enough power that one member, lets say a level 50, is easily able to tackle 8 levels equal to him. The stronger levels however require brutal teamwork. Using scimitars, whips, spears and halberds, they can tackle any foe, resulting in the ability to totally dominate runescape.

Mage and range are not often tought, because they have no control over the mage, and torture makes bad aim for the rangers. They do have mages and ranges though, but they only make up a 2 population combined so if you are slain by mage and range, remember you went down with no control, no chance.

I hope these reason have shown you the danger of this clan…so be warry.

That's then end of chapter 2! Please r&r!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Runescape. I thank you all for reviewing for my last 2 chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

Dawn of Hope

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy your meal." Saying this was a very popular chef all across runescape, her name was Jen. She was serving her special dish, this dish made her famous, and rich. Jen was stunningly beautiful, with her long crimson hair, and her beautiful blue eyes.

Jen walked away form the four hungry citizens, wondering what today had in store for her. Slowly putting on her Runite plate legs, plate body, and kite shield, all embued with magical power from Guthix, Jen went from outstanding cook, to near legendary warrior. Jen was just reaching down to unsheathe her mighty dragon long sword, when she heard screams of terror behind her.

Jen turned around to find the citizens she served lunch just a few minutes ago, were bleeding from the chest, each one dead. Jen's eyes turned form soft subtle blue, to deep dark blue. Jen looked around to see 2 steel clad men stepping out of a house, one dragging the lifeless body of one of her usual clients, and one dragging his daughter.

Jen snapped at seeing this gruesome sight. Charging full force, Jen cleaved her dragon long sword through one mans chest, sending a spray of blood on her armor. The other man dropped the girl and began to run, Jen pulled out a magic short bow, and shot of two arrows, each going into the mans spine.

Jen heard foot steps behind her, to find another man, dressed in steel, but his armor had spikes on the shoulders. Jen charged forward with her long sword attempting to impale the man, but he side stepped and punched Jen in the face.

"Who are you?" Jen shouted at him, blood dripping from her nose. "Tell me now or I will kill you!"

"

Silence silly little girl. I am called Will the Mad. I am a supreme overlord in the Minions of Chaos clan. We have come for one thing, so if you will just let us take our loot and leave…"

"I won't let you leave! You will pay for what you did to that girl!" Jen cried at him.

"Your stubbornness will be the death of you" Will said.

Picking up the bags full of stolen merchandise, will teleported to some unknown location. Wiping tears, dirt and blood from her face, Jen set out on a quest to destroy the Chaos clan, once and for all.

I hoped you liked that chapter! Thanks again for letting me use your character, I think this was a better chapter, and I hope you do to! I will update and remember, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own runescape.

Chapter4

Sunrise

Finishing putting fresh poison onto her dragon daggers, grace wrapped up the daggers and slid them into her backpack. Standing there with full spinned armor, granite shield, and granite warhammer (yes I made it up), and a rune throwing axe strapped around her back, grace was a sight to be seen.

Under all her armor, Grace had dark black hair, and white eyes. She was part elf, farther up in her family, so she had excellent ranging skills. She had worked as a reasearcher in the wilderness for 3 years, she had to quit after being blinded in both eyes. She could still attack and range well, because she learned a trick from the elves to sense people and monsters, just like seeing them.

Grace pulled out a wide array of items, from an addament dagger to runite plates, and began to use alchemy on them. After she finished all her items, she deposited the cash in her bank, and teleported to Varrock.

Graces heard commotion around her, and muttered a spell. It was just like she could see again. Grace saw 8 men all clad in steel killing citizens, and a girl behind her was mauling two other men each also clad in steel. Grace threw her rune throwing axe strapped to her back, using its magical attack. The axe went through one man, then another, another, another, and then fell to the ground. That made 4.

Grace pulled out her granite maul, and then swiped two times with incredible speed at one mans chest. The first blow cracked his armor and broke his ribs, the second broke through the skin, and crushed the mans vital organs. Grace then pulled out her granite warhammer, and shield.

Grace smashed one mans skull with the war hammer, and the other two men began to run up the stairs leading to a roof. Graces chased them up, pulling out her dragon daggers while running, dodged under their swipes, and slashed through their chests.

Suddenly another eight men came around the corner, all hailing arrows at grace. Grace pulled out her magic long bow and fired off two power shots, killing two men. Pulling out her dragon daggers again, she leaped from the roof she was on, landing on two men and slicing their throats out. She backflipped away from the men, and while in the air she pulled out her magic short bow.

Still crouched form the landing, she fired off two rapid shots, killing another two men. As she was getting up, the other two men charged, this left her no choice but to use her trusty dragon spear! (she's loaded with weapons isn't she?) She shoved one man onto his but and pierced through the other mans chest. While still holding the spear that's in the mans chest, she jumped onto the guys head, spinning her legs which snapped the one mans neck, and pulled the spear out of the other.

That was all of the men, she turned around to see the girl she saw earlier walking off. Jogging to catch up, Grace was on a mission, that even she might not be able to handle.

That's the end of chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Please R&R and I still will take characters! Please read chapter 1 for details…


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own runescape okey dokey?

Chapter5

Crimson sun

Kyle didn't screw around when it came to fighting. How can you not take him seriously when he is wearing the ancient armor of the Barrows brother Dharok the Wretched. He was corrupt by Dharok's power, but it didn't make him that evil.

Walking into the south entrance of Varrock, Kyle felt a small poke in his back, turning around and reaching down to feel the wound, Kyle's temper began to flare. Standing in front of him were 20 people clad in steel, all looking at Kyle with a look on their face that spelled out, "Aw shoot… what the heck did we get ourselves into this time?"

Grinning Kyle told them to go ahead and attack him. They began hacking and slashing at Kyle. Kyle was bleeding, but he knew what was coming. He felt his blood stop dripping, he had gained Dharoks special ability. See Dharok was a great warrior, and him and his brothers had special sets of armor that had their own special effect. A great legendary tale once said that in the Barrows brothers last battle, Dharok was near death, and every time his blood was shed, he became more and more powerful.

Smirking about the secret effect of Dharok the Wretched, Kyle lifted his giant axe, and with one swipe, decapitated 5 of the warriors. Laughing with glee, Kyle slashed through another 5. The warriors could do nothing but watch until there own doom was brought about.

Putting away his Barrow armor, Kyle nearly collapsed form fatigue, Kyle limped into the locale bar. Eating a big meal, rehydrating, and getting patches for his wounds, Kyle pulled on his trusty full dragon.

Kyle had on a dragon chain body, legs, and helmet, each enchanted from Zamorak, after he beat the lord in a fight. Kyle was wielding his dragon two hand sword. Running to an abandoned street, Kyle was ready to fight.

Out of no where, another 10 men clad in steel stepped out of the shadows. Kyles eyes glowed red, and he stabbed his sword into the ground. The men standing there looking confused, were suddenly engulfed in flames that came from the earth, they were burnt to a crisp in a flash.

Running north to the West bank, Kyle saw some warriors fighting the steel clad men. Putting his dragon two hand sword as not to harm innocent people, he pulled out two abbysal whips. Kyle began hacking and slashing through his enemies, blood poling on the bank floor.

Kyle put away his abbysal whip, and pulled out a dragon halberd. Quickly spinning 360 degrees slashing out with his halberd, 6 men fell to the floor, dead.

Kyle saw some asassins from the fabled Dorgeshuun clan snipering people with their crossbows, and slashing with their daggers. Kyle was a bit jealous of this, so he pulled out throwing knives of the rune caliber, and quickly killed the remaining steel clad warriors in the room.

As Kyle was exciting, a steel clad man came around the corner pointing a crossbow at Kyle. Kyle simply punched the man in his throat, crushing his windpipe, and killing him.

Wow he kicks butt ay? Well I like these big combat things, and its good practice on my imagination and my adjectives! Remember please R&R and remember, you could be added to the Chaos clan, trust me, I will have them start kicking butt… or you can just be a warrior fighting them! Post if you want to die or not, cause if you don't, you will probably end up dying!


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN RUNESCSAPE. I DO NOT OWN RUNESCAPE. I DO NOT OWN RUNESCAPE…

If you don't mind Blitzer, im going to sup you up ok?

Chapter6

Black Dawn

Blitzer was walking back from his morning rounds as a Varrock guard. Blitzer was wearing chaps, vambraces, and a top all crafted from the scales of Black Dragons. He had an Elf Crystal bow, which he could shoot with such speed and accuracy, it was unbelievable! On his head, Blitzer wore a specially designed helmet from the Fremminik clan that gave him even better aim. Blitzer wore a white cape, symbolizing he was a Runescape Legendary Warrior (R.L.W.), and his weapons, cape, and armor were all imbued with massive power from Guthix.

Blitzer had stopped to survey the morning, and to read the report from the Fallador's own R.L.W. scout. From behind him he heard a scuffle, and shouts. Thinking it was just his friend Marty, messing around with some warriors trying to get in from the wilderness he ignored it. When he heard shouts to "Kill the R.L.W. ranger!" He decided that he needed to pay attention.

Five steel clad men charged forward to fight him, but they were quickly shot down from a few magical arrows. Blitzer had heard of these guys before. What were they called? He wondered. The something of chaos I think….

Blitzer shrugged and payed attention to how many there were now. Taking a quick count, he saw 10. Deciding that he was bored from his range, he decided to see if his ancient magiks worked. Summoning up the power from ancient times, Blitzer froze them in their tracks. Pondering on this, Blitzer cracked the ice with a shot from a fire arrow, which in result, shattered the men, blood shooting everywhere.

That took care of them. Blitzer began walking down to the East bank to see what was going on, when a steel clad man jumped in front of him. Taken aback for a moment, he was about to stab the man with a dragon dagger, when the man was struck down, two arrows in his spine. Screaming at how close the arrows were to lodging in his own skull, Blitzer looked for the shooter.

The shooter, he assumed, was charging at a man who had a look of power to him. Then, she, the shooter, was punched in the face. Wincing almost like it was his pain, the man looked behind the girl to another area of Varrock, where flames were shooting up over houses, when they suddenly disappeared.

To his left, a girl jumped off a roof onto some men, slicing their throats out in a brilliant burst of bright red blood. Due to Blitzer's amazing vision, he saw a man by the west bank, mauling more steel clad men with two abbysal whips.

Blitzer, wanting some of this action himself, pulled out his Crystal bow and looked for a target. A young man clad in steel ran out of a house ahead, Blitzer shot an arrow at his feet to get his attention.

"GYAAAAH! WHY ARE YOU SHOOTING AT ME! I'M JUST TRYING TO APPLY FOR A JOB!" The young man shouted at Blitzer.

"Sorry….." Blitzer yelled back, a look of embarrassment crossing his face. "Moving on.." Blitzer said. He looked to see the girls he saw earlier standing in front of the bank talking, and the man with the abbysal whips not far behind them. Jogging to catch up, Blitzer put away his crystal bow and range armor, and pulled out full Guthans armor and spear, equipped with Guthix trim.

HISTORY LESSON!- Guthan was another Barrows brother. He preferred the spear as the dominate weapon, and his skills with his spear were unsurpassed. History states that in the Barrows brothers last battle, Guthan was horribly maliced, and he began to attack in ways unseen to most warriors, and every time he shed another mans blood, his wounds would close.

That's the end of chapter6! I hope you enjoyed it, and we need two more characters too volunteer and please state all the rules I've applied, and what Barrows weapon you want, Verracks flail, or Torrags hammers. We will still take volunteers, and we will still add Barrows, but I'm trying to have only one person with each set of Barrows. (The person who gets the flail set gets to wield a shield too!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people can be happy now! I still don't own Rune Scape

**Chaos Minions : O **

"YOU WEAK LITTLE MAGGOTS!!!!! WE HAVE NEW ENEMIES, AND THEY MEAN BUSINESS!!! IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING SOON WE WILL ALL DIE!! NOW DO ANOTHER FIVE HUNDRED PUSHUPS, THEN RUN YOUR TWENTY MILES!! MOVE IT!" It is said that military commanders are harsh, and females are cruel, but this combination of the two make commanders look like Teddy Bears, and females, well like not so mean females!

Removing her helmet, Julie wiped her hair out of her eyes. There was some precipitation on her forehead, or sweat, and she wondered if she was getting out of shape, she had only run fifty miles, less than half of her usual schedule. She picked up her flail, and donned her ancient armor form the Barrows brother Verrack.

HISTORY LESSON- Verrack was also one of the Barrows brothers. He preferred the flail as the dominate weapon, and it is no wonder why! A history state in the last Barrows battle, Verrack called upon ancient powers, and was able to hit his enemies as if they were wearing nothing, and even their protection granted by Guthix, Saradomin, and Zamorak was easily bested!

Julie walked out to her throne room, she was one of the four great rulers of the Chaos Minions. Knealing in front of her were four peasents, most likely wanting her to call off troops.

"Why have you cursed my spotless floor with your filth you dirty scum?" Julie said in an annoying high pitched mocking tone.

"We would much appreciate it if you would call off your troops in our… AAH!!" The villager was cut short by Julies flail crushing the other three men in with the beggin villager.

"No, please don't!! I'm begging you!!" The villager yelled this, but to no avail. I won't tell you exactly how he died, but I'll tell you that the prisoners had to clean up what was left of his head, and four bodies, there was so much blood on that cold marble floor.

After sitting for some hours, thinking about her enemies, Julie decided to attack them. She gathered a platoon of her best men, and began to head out. They arrived in the wilderness, and she sent them a message to come to this location with one weapon and no armor to fight with the resistance.

Good dudes story:

"Hey guys, I got mail!!" Blitzer joked, a letter had just arrived about joining the resistance.

"You got one too?" asked Kyle.

"I got one" mumbled Jen

"As have I" Grace stated in a nonchalant manor.

"Well lets go then!" Blitzer yelled " lets fight the Minions with the Resistance!!

The four warriors deposited their equipment, except for their most favorite weapon. For Grace, it was a Dragon Dagger Poisoned with the most noxious poisons on the planet. Kyle brought his Dharoks axe, which was still stained with blood. Blitzer chose his elf crystal bow, which always had an intriguing smell of lemons. Jen her Dragon long sword, which had magical swirls of color, saying that it was enchanted by Guthix.

The four warriors set off to the wilderness…. But that story involves a different chapter..

Hope you liked it! I finally updated (woo hoo). If you are wondering, well I would, Julie is N Laferta, you didn't give me profile to work with, so that's you!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own runescape, but I wish I did!!

**Minions of Chaos New chapter!!**

The four friends, Jen, Kyle, Grace, and Blitzer walked through Varrock, each one carrying their preferred weapon. Garden was trying to keep up, but she kept dropping the dagger the companions gave her. Garden liked the dagger... It was shiny, but it was sharp. The bandage on her wrist shows she learned that the hard way.

"Why exactly does SHE have to come??" Moaned Kyle, after Garden dropped the dagger again.

"I see potential in her…" Grace mumbled, "She will become a big help…"

"Well I see a little cranky boy who hasn't got his nappy-poo yet, and his name starts with K." Blitzer said.

"Not now Blitz… Now is not the time for comedy…" Jen said rolling her eyes.

"Why is my dagger so shiney?!?!?!?" Garden shrieked, seemingly out of no where.

Garden dropped the dagger again, and this aroused many groans from Kyle and Blitzer. Jen hadn't talked much the whole day, and Grace didn't really care. Garden picked up her dagger and caught up with the four companions.

Bad guy part….

Julie pulled out her bow, she knew that shed need to take out most of the companions before they could get to her. Her minions sharpened their blades, a grim look on their face, because unlike Julie, they knew the true power of the four warriors.

Back to the good guyz!!

After leaving Varrock, they found the man they needed to talk to. He was probably the fattest man the companions had ever seen. He gave Kyle a map, leading north west, Jen a map leading to north east, Grace and Garden map leading North, and he told Blitzer to wait here with him.

The companions were told that they were being assigned to groups to train with, so they had no suspicions of the evil acts going on…

Blitzer's story…

"I want to go with Kyle….." Blitzer pouted, "Why can't Grace stay here and guard, or Jen… Yeah she likes Guardering!!" Blitzer whined.

"Stop your whining!!" The man said, "We are the Chaos minions, and I am Brandon the huge!!"

Brandon unequipped the weapons on his back, two Obbysian mauls. The way Brandon was wielding them, made them look like they each weighed 5 pounds.

Blitzer stepped back, surprised that he was betrayed, especially by someone so fat!! Blitzer pulled out his Elf Crystal bow, and knotched an arrow.

Blitzer began shooting arrows in Brandons chest, but Brandon was o fat, that he didn't even feel the arrows pierce his flesh. Blitzer, knowing this wouldn't work, shot the restraints holding the sword at brandons waist with his last arrow. The sword fell to the ground, and Blitzer sprinted past Brandons swings to grab it.

Blitzer started running, hoping he would catch up with some of his friends. He knew the only way to beat Brandon was to let him chase him, and get the poison pumping through him. Blitzer kept running, hearing the thundering of Brandons foot steps about a quarter mile behind him. Still no signs of his friends.

Blitzer had just hopped down a small cliff, when he heard a scream that sounded just like Garden's coming from his left. Blitzer turned to go and help her, when he ran into Brandons immense belly.

Blitzer knew he must fight…

So sorry I haven't updated           

Please post if you wanna join, and im sorry if it stank, I haven't written in a while!!


End file.
